


Virtues and Vices

by killerkitty15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkitty15/pseuds/killerkitty15
Summary: God and Satan kinda like playing match maker when it comes to hooking up the Seven Deadly Sins with the Seven Heavenly Virtues. These are the results





	1. Prologue: The Big Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I started on my ff.net account that I haven’t touched in a while but decided to post here. I’ll probably edit the majority of this but if you want to read what I posted on ff.net then you can to compare and contrast (i dunno you do you). My username is the same and the story is ‘Love vs Hate’
> 
> Also there’s a lot of religious imagery that will definitely offend someone so be warned

_ Can we live without death? _

The two beings met on a blank plane. One was surrounded by darkness, the background around him made of light, the other was surrounded by light, the background around him made of darkness.

"Hello, my old friend," the one surrounded by light said, smiling. He had caramel, tanned skin, brunette hair in a mop of unruly curls and hazel eyes with flecks of what will be considered gold. He could be anything -or nothing -but he liked this form. He took the form of the Romans -a future civilization that would be fought over like a scrap of meat. The clothing he wore mimicked their emperors, only simpler and less extravagant.

The one surrounded by darkness bowed his head in acknowledgement. "How have you been as of late?" This man had long, blonde hair and blue eyes the color of, what will be, the summer sky. His body type was nearly identical to the other being's, only the other being was taller and the one in darkness had more muscle. The clothing he wore was that of the future Germanic people. Eventually, millions of years in the future, Germanics and Romans would be enemies. The beings knew this, too, but didn't address it.

_ Can we love without hate? _

"...I missed you."

"As did I."

_ Can we want without need? _

They came together on the blank plane, creating darkness and light where there was none. They participated in the holy communion of skin, sweat and bare intimacy. Calls, cries and moans rose into the silence, creating the cosmos, tears of pleasure creating the stars. As they laid together, among the stars and cosmos, the being bathed in light laid his head on the other's shoulder, lifted his tanned hand, and said, "For you, my love, I will give you the sky and the ocean -they will be the color of your eyes." Those things formed around them, becoming something out of nothing through some unknown power.

The one bathed in darkness pulled his tanned lover close, lifting his own pale hand, "I will give you land, to separate water from the sky, and creatures to live upon it. The land to remind me of the colors in your eyes and the creatures to remind me of your joy and frivolity."

"They will call me may things as our world evolves. Allah, Yahweh, God, but the only names that will ever matter to me are the ones you will call me," the being in light stated, running a long fingered hand down the hard muscled planes of his lover's body.

"And as our world evolves, our creations will hate me. Fear me. They will call me Satan, the Devil, Lucifer; but, as long as I have your heart, those names will not matter to me," he said, touching "God's" tanned face as if it were a sacred treasure, "My children, who dwell in the darkness and will represent the harshness in their hearts, will be outcasted. They'll know nothing of happiness. Love."

_ Do we really live our lives enough to appreciate that we can never truly grasp one without the other? _

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Sitting up, "Yahweh" reached into the light surrounding him, gently pulling seven glowing, floating, white spheres from his surrounding light. "There will be seven of your children that represent the seven worst sins of mankind. Birth your children from a these." The blonde "Devil" took the seven spheres and, at his touch, spheres turned black...except for the dot of white in its center. "They will have some light in them, now they have the hope, the promise of love and the ability to tolerate and accept the differences of their partners."

Realization dawned on "Satan" and he took seven, floating, pulsating, black spheres from the darkness surrounding him. "There will be seven of your children that represent the virtues mankind must exhibit to combat the lures of my children." The dark toned man gently grasped the spheres and, immediately, they turned white...except for the dot of black in its center. "They will have some darkness inside them, so they will be less likely to condemn the dark ways of my children and love them unconditionally."

_ That a concept has no meaning without an opposing force? _

"...Lucifer," he said, addressing the light toned man by the name mankind would know him as, "we will be enemies, they will make us so."

"Lucifer" placed a hand over "God's" mouth, silencing him. "My love, I know. It is inevitable."

"...What shall we do? What now?"

"Birth our children, watch as time goes by" -they looked down at the world they created, watched as the dinosaurs perished or evolved into some new type of creature -"you make your Heaven and I'll make my Hell. By the time we are done, civilizations and religion will be created. Holy wars will be waged and mankind will begin to build their empire on the corpses and bodies of others."

_ If hate is what's inside us, then hate is what defines us. Will will use our hate to drive us, and let death not deprive us. _

"Our dream will not always be dark. There will be miracles, justice," shifting his position, "Allah" straddled his lover's waist, looking down at him with an adoring smile and adoring, caressing hands, "and love."

“Everything always comes back to love with you," the blonde said and, although his tone was harsh, there was a teasing glint in the blue depths of his eyes.

With a smirk one could describe as sinful, the curly haired man slid down "the Devil's" body and said, "Of course, it always comes back to love."

_ Do we want this or do we need this? _

_ Do we want this or do we need this? _

_ Do we want this or do we need this? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italics seen throughout this chapter comes from some dialogue in the beginning of a favorite band of mine’s music video. Motionless in White’s ‘Creatures’ in case you’re interested


	2. Sloth and Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diligence: 1. constant and earnest effort to accomplish what is undertaken; persistent exertion of body or mind. 2. Law. the degree of care and caution required by the circumstances of a person. Origins: Middle English deligence Latin dīligentia, equivalent to dīligent.
> 
> Sloth: 1. habitual disinclination to exertion, indolence; laziness. Origins: Middle English slowth; replacing Old English slǣwth, derivative of slǣw, variant of slāw slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Greece x Japan chapter so if you’re not a fan of this pairing you can skip, although I do suggest reading the first part for some plot

Neither "God" nor "the Devil" could have predicted that these two children would be the first to come together. 

Sloth, one of the seven deadly sins made to tempt man to relax and laze about. To neglect God's plan and, subsequently, invite temptation. Invite in the desire to sin. Diligence, one of the seven heavenly virtues made to combat the seven deadly sins. A belief that work in itself is good, that a good work ethic is good. That keeping busy will fight off the temptation and lure of sin.

“Lucifer" thought that Sloth would be too… well, lazy, to put effort into wooing Diligence. "Yahweh" thought that Diligence would be too caught up in working to take notice of Sloth.

When Diligence was informed of his task —“God" stated that Sloth was neglecting his duties (which shouldn’t have come as a surprise) and it was Diligence's task to reign Sloth in so that mankind would stop overworking themselves —he accepted it graciously and readily. As "God" knew he would.

"Allah" accompanied Diligence down to Hell, an underground realm that held a humble throne and, behind that throne and dais, were nine doors labeled "Envy", "Gluttony", "Sloth", "Wrath", "Pride", "Lust", "Greed", "The Consequences" and "Private" —all in a language long dead.

This room was comfortably warm, "Yahweh" walking along the floating stone pathway with confidence. Respectfully, Diligence stayed three steps behind who he considered something like a grandfather —Kindness was more like a mother or older brother, but that was off topic —and looked down at what laid beyond the pathway. All there was was a cold, moving, inky darkness that only seemed kept at bay by the warmth around them. Diligence looked away, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach at the sight; instead, he focused his attention on the figure seated in the humble, grey stone throne that looked carved from the stone ground. The figure in the throne was well built and intimidating with long blonde hair hanging loosely around his shoulders, but handsome regardless.

"Welcome, my old friend," the man sitting in the throne stated, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," "God" said with a smile, watching as the blonde man stood and approached "God". "Did you miss me?"

“Miss you? You flatter yourself," he chuckled, descending the stairs to the dais and approaching his secret lover, "What human name do you go by, again? _ Romulus?" _

The tanned man blushed, clearing his throat as he felt the spark in his heart ignite into a steadily growing inferno as his love drew nearer, "Any way, where is your boy? Sloth? What does mankind call them? Demons?"

“Satan's" lips twitched into a small smirk while his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Sloth… likes to take his time," the other man said with an irritated sigh, running a hand through his hair, "You know I love all of my children, Romulus, but sometimes..."

"I know the feeling… _ Amadeus," _ he said with a certain type of sinful smirk.

Diligence wondered what type of relationship these two divine beings had. Beings such as Diligence, "Allah" and "Lucifer" chose human names for themselves and to call each other by their human names was a very intimate thing.

The two divine beings shared a look that caused Diligence nothing but confusion. Diligence didn't have time to dwell on the looks given by his surrogate grandfather and this… _ stranger _ that he knew represented absolutely nothing good or bright or beautiful, because, suddenly, the door labeled _ "Acedia" _ was slammed open and two males stormed out, loudly bickering.

"There they are now… _ Sloth! _ Come here!"

“Diligence, come closer to me, my child."

“Both Sloth and Diligence stepped came up to their creators, standing only mere feet from each other.

"Diligence, you will be staying with my son, Sloth," Amadeus stated, "I have ordered him to make your accommodations comfortable and to fit to your liking. If you have any requests or would like to make changes to your accommodations, please tell Sloth or your servant, Sadiq" —a tanned skin demon with a white mask smirked —"and they will handle it."

“S-S-Sir," Diligence said, his eyes focused on the ground, "I appreciate your hospitality, but I don't have need of a—."

"Don't be ridiculous," a new voice, Sloth, said, "Sadiq is nothing more than a lowly demon. A dog, really. His purpose is to serve."

Diligence looked up, raising his head to look at who he would be staying with for an… unknown amount of time. When his eyes landed on the being born of darkness, his eyes widened. Sloth was… _ handsome _ . Despite the name of "Sloth", the man was ripped, the muscles clearly visible through the thin fabric of his clothing, mimicking the Greek emperors who were just beginning to come into existence. This man was… _ gorgeous _. Diligence felt his insides quiver at the sight of him, his knees tempted to give out under him and let him collapse on the ground, he could see how the humans were tempted by sloth. Sloth was far too delicious to be without supervision, the humans would definitely fall into temptation with this demon on the loose and, by the smirk on Sloth's face, the man knew it, too. Diligence looked between Sadiq and Sloth before bowing in gratitude. "Thank you."

Sadiq’s smirk widened, giving Diligence a bow of his own. "The pleasure is all mine, gorgeous."

Diligence felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the compliment and the heated, promising look he received from Sadiq. The carefully neutral expression on Sloth's face faded into one of annoyance and anger as he glared at Sadiq. **"Remember your place,"** Sloth spoke in the Demon Tongue, so only Sadiq and “Lucifer” could understand him. Sloth took an elegant, regal step forward, toward Diligence, and smiled. "Hello," he said, holding out his hand, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Diligence. I have only seen you in passing in the human realm, but I have always wanted to meet you like this. Face to face." Diligence placed his hand in Sloth's, hesitant, expecting a handshake, which Diligence knew would be the popular form of greeting in the Western world (although this wouldn't be until much later in the world's timeline). Sloth kissed Diligence's knuckles, causing the being of light to blush prettily and let out a small exhale that sent a shiver down Sloth's spine. Sloth smiled, releasing Diligence's hand slowly and straightening his posture, "My apologies. By the looks of your outfit, I assume you have immersed yourself in the culture of Japan? Greek culture is much more… _ liberal _, so I apologize if I have offended your sensibilities."

Holding his hand close to his chest, a blush still heavily on his face, Diligence shook his head. "I-It's alright..." he stammered, thrown off by the unexpected tingling in the hand that Sloth had kissed, "it's nothing b-but a simple cultural difference. Nothing to worry over."

Little did Diligence know, Sloth was not worried in the slightest. In fact he enjoyed the taste that Diligence's skin left on his lips. The being of light was clearly attractive with long, silky looking black hair, a slender body, pink lips, a cute little nose and feline like brown eyes. The traditional, Japanese clothing helped make Diligence look smaller than he probably actually was and he reminded Sloth of one of the kittens he had in his "room". With a small, secretive smile, Sloth reached under his himation, hiding his hand as black tendrils gathered there, summoning one of his kittens. It had a tiny, scrawny, black body, a white face and white paws and, once it was summoned, Sloth presented it to his guest. "Here, a 'thank you' gift," Sloth said, gently placing the fragile kitten in Diligence's equally as fragile and slender hands. He watched as Diligence gently cradled the kitten, his slender hands bringing the kitten to the curve of his neck. The kitten mewed, nuzzling into the soft, malleable skin of Diligence's neck, purring and licking his neck, jaw and cheek. Despite the kitten's rough tongue, Diligence giggled, gently stroking the kitten's small body and using one finger to scratch between and behind the kitten's black ears.

“You're _adorable_. So cute," Diligence cooed at the kitten, speaking Japanese, a human language he had a certain fondness for, treating him as if it was the angel's own child. He looked up at Sloth, whose expression had morphed to one of awe and content, and asked, "What is his name?"

"That is up to you, **darling**," he said, his heartbeat speeding up as he watched Diligence treat the kitten with such love and care. His hands were slender with long, graceful fingers and his neck was long, beautiful, like a swan's, and, although his face was feline, his cheeks held roundness and his lips were plump. As Sloth watched the angel lavish the kitten with attention, he kept wishing to feel those slender hands and long, graceful fingers on his torso, those slightly long nails digging into his toned shoulders, those long legs —that he could barely glimpse beneath Diligence's clothes —wrapped around his hips, taste that long, beautiful, swan like neck beneath his tongue, to see those rounded cheeks hollow around his cock, to feel those plump lips against his, to see what Diligence looked like beneath all those layers—. Sloth stopped himself, feeling his cock stirring, glad that his clothes, while minimal, had many layers.

Diligence didn't even bother to stop and ask what the word spoken in Demon Tongue had meant. His attention was fully devoted to the adorable kitten in his hands. "I… I believe that I will name him Tama..."

Silently, "God" and "the Devil" watched on, sharing knowing looks. **"Sloth, my son,"** Amadeus said, speaking in the Demon tongue, **"Show Diligence to your 'room' and where he will be staying. Take Sadiq with you."**

Sloth looked back at Sadiq, who had been forgotten, with a scowl and growled. **"Why must I take that greasy, low ranking demon with me?"**

Sadiq took a step forward, growling back defensively, only to be stopped by "Satan's" arm. **"He is a gift to Diligence. Do not tear Sadiq apart for the two hundredth time. For Diligence's sake. The angel would not like to witness your violence."**

Regrettably, Sloth complied, casting Sadiq a dark look before turning to Diligence, smiling softly. "If you would please," Sloth said, bowing slightly and offering his hand to the being of light, "follow me and I will show you where you shall be staying."

Blushing prettily, Diligence cradled the kitten against his chest with one hand and placed his free hand in Sloth's letting the being of darkness lead him to the door that was marked "Acedia". Sadiq followed with a mischievous smirk on his face.

_ "...Oh," _ Romulus hummed, "That went better than anticipated..."

"It did indeed," Amadeus said, stepping closer to the tanned male, "I wouldn't have thought—."

"—no, no, I wouldn't have either," he agreed, shivering as "the Devil" ran his fingertips up the other's bare arm, "This is bound to be thrilling."

_ "Romulus." _

Said male felt his insides vibrate, tightening and warming in want. _ "Amadeus." _

"Come with me," the being of darkness said, grabbing "Yahweh's" hand and leading him to the door marked as "Private". The blonde opened the door, revealing a room with a large, extravagant bed in the center, that had piles and piles of pillows and silk, white sheets. Romulus stood, gazing at the rather beautiful room, as his lover came up behind him and gripped his hips. "I have missed you, my love."

He sighed as warm kisses were pressed to the tan skin of his neck, tilting his head to the side to allow Amadeus more room to make love to his neck. "I want to break that nice, big bed of yours."

"If you insist," the being of darkness chuckled, essentially purring against his skin, as he harshly shoved "God" on the bed and began to demonstrate to Romulus exactly how much he missed him.

* * *

All the "rooms" of the sins had the ability to be changed based on whoever they belonged to. Since this particular "room" belonged to Sloth, it was always warm and a little bit cloudy, perfect weather for napping in. Which was what Sloth was doing right at that moment. He was on his side, his hand resting under his head, as he laid in the bright green grass that swayed with the slight, gentle breeze. It calmed Sloth greatly and helped ease him into a peaceful slumber, and the white exomis he wore allowed him to feel the grass calmly brushing against his skin and the soft fur of the cats gathered around him to join him in his slumber.

"Sloth-san!"

He smiled, hearing that sweet, beautiful voice sounding oh so very frustrated. "Diligence..." the being of darkness murmured in response.

"You must get up! You have duties to attend to--!" Diligence ended his sentence in a small yelp as Sloth tugged him down to the ground. "Sloth-s-san!"

"Lay with me..." he whispered, eyes shut, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Diligence's waist, pressing his chest to the smaller male's back. "Just a little while..."

"...ten minutes."

Sloth's smile widened and he grunted in agreement, pulling the being of light's body closer to his own and nuzzling into Diligence's dark, sweet smelling hair. He liked the feeling of Diligence's body against his own, liked his warmth, his flowery smell. Sloth wanted to feel him, smell him, hear him, every day; well, Sloth did, but he wanted to experience Diligence in the soft glow of the moonlight and the comforting darkness of night, in his bed. Diligence was gentle and kind, cool and composed. Personally, he found the traits of his companion rather endearing, but he wanted to see the black haired angel unfurl beneath him.

"Diligence? Do you enjoy being here with me...?"

There was a long pause, Diligence not speaking --thinking --and gently stroking the inside of Sloth's wrist. "I..." he stopped stroking the arm that was beneath his head, Sloth had moved it under Diligence some time ago, so that the smaller man was resting his head on Sloth's bicep instead of the ground; Diligence looked over his shoulder, meeting the serious green eyes of the man he had been living with for… one hundred years in human time, "truthfully? I miss my family. I miss my creator and fellow angels… but, no, I do not hate being here with you."

A genuine, peaceful and ecstatic smile spread on Sloth's face and, removing his arm from around Diligence's waist, he stroked the being of light's side, through the fabric of Diligence's yukata, with his finger tips. He felt Diligence shiver and his smile turned into a smirk. "I'm glad," Sloth said, removing his hand from Diligence's side to brush away the hair covering his ear. He even found Diligence's ears adorable. Adorable and small, like a kitten's. "Because," he whispered in Diligence's ear, sliding his hand down to loosely cup the angel's hip, "I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy. I want you to smile. I want to turn you red, I want to hear your laugh, and hear you talk. I want to spend the rest of my life listening to you do those things. I want to smile at all the endearing things you do" --Sloth leaned close, gently kissing Diligence's earlobe --"I want to make love to you. I want you to make noises for me that you'd never make for anyone else. I want to be the only one to make love to you, touch you, see you, for all eternity."

Diligence had slowly turned a bright shade of scarlet. "Sloth-san, I--."

"Heracles."

With a gasp, Diligence turned fully in Sloth's hold, staring up at him with wide eyes. The angel was frightened, yes, but there was also awe and want in those beautiful, light brown eyes. "Her--?"

"Sloth!" a belligerent yell made both beings tense and look up. Sadiq was headed toward them with a scowl on his face. "Damn it, you goat fucking --oh, Diligence" --a sheepish expression crossed his masked face when he came across the sweet being of light, he bowed --"my apologies. Your sweet ears shouldn't have to experience such vulgarity." He then turned to Sloth. "And you should get your disgusting hands off of him! You have duties to perform or are you going to be laying around again?! Shirking your duties and lazing about with Diligence does all the hard work! You should be ashamed--."

**"Silence. You forget who you are talking to,"** he said in his Demon tongue, glaring at Sadiq dangerously.

Sadiq shrunk back, seeing the flames of the damned in Sloth's eyes, something so rare that it had Sadiq taking a step back and immediately submitting. **"I-I'm sorry for my arrogance, my Lord."**

With a sigh, Sloth stood, offering a hand to Diligence. "I'm afraid I must go," he stated, clearly remorseful as Diligence took his hand and was helped into a standing position. "We will talk later?"

"...H-Hai."

Sloth smiled, kissing his beloved's hand before walking away. As he walked past Sadiq, he growled, **"Touch him and you will spend eternity in The Pits, getting your flesh licked off by flames."**

Gulping, Sadiq nodded in understanding.

With a smile, Sloth walked away, passing his house, a giant mansion built from a mix of ancient Greek and traditional Japanese designs, before he launched himself into the air, headed to the human world.

* * *

Diligence sat in the large, indoor bath; it was made of floor to ceiling white marble with white marble columns and designs depicting Greek myth on the walls in gold, one wall was made up entirely in floor to ceiling windows that was in the direction of the setting sun and in the center of the room was a deep, square tub with ledges around the insides so that the people inside could comfortably sit in the bath. Diligence didn't know how the huge tub was filled with steaming hot water, since he didn't see a tap anywhere, but he assumed Sloth had servants that done it.

_ No… not Sloth… Heracles… _

"Hera...cles… Heracles..." Diligence whispered in the hot, steamy air of the bath. The setting sun was turning the room orange, making his skin glow and he raised his hand, watching the water drip down from his fingers and down his arm, landing back in the tub from whence they came. _ "Heracles." _

Over time, he had learned the myths that Sl --Heracles adored so much and, from what he remembered, "Heracles" was the son of Zeus and possessed inhuman strength that allowed him to complete the tasks --"Labors" --he had to complete as the penalty for killing his own children, which he had only done because Hera --Zeus' petty and jealous wife --caused his mind to plunge, briefly, into madness.

_ "Heracles," _ Diligence said, for a third time, tasting the name that stained his tongue. He liked it. He liked the sound of it and the taste it left in his mouth. He liked how warm it made his insides, how it made his heart swell, how it made him ache. He liked how regal it sounded, how strong it was, what it represented. Diligence's favorite Greek god was Hades, but he saw the appeal in a hero like Heracles, who had tricked death. _ I must have a soft spot for the dark, aloof ones, _ he thought to himself, tilting his head back to rest against the cool marble of the tub's edge, _ the "bad ones", like Hades, although I don't see him as particularly "bad". He is just fulfilling a role assigned to him. _ Diligence couldn't help but giggle. _ Is this why I love Sl --Heracles? I love the dark ones? _ He smiled softly at his inner monologue before pausing, briefly, his eyes widening. "...Do I… love… Heracles?" He sat up straight, staring down at the water blankly, as he began to reevaluate his feelings.

_ Love...? _

Was that why he felt so warm Heracles' presence?

Was that why he felt this deep seeded desire and want in the pit of his stomach? Desire and want that only got stronger the more time they spent together?

Was that why he felt like he would give up the world just to see the being of darkness smile? To hear his laugh?

Was that why he felt moved by an unfamiliar flurry of emotions every time the tan man touched him? Even if it was an innocent touch?

Was that why he made sure to bathe with his sakura and peony scented soaps and oils? A scent that Heracles seemed to deeply enjoy? Was that why he bathed using those scents? Was that why he enjoyed when Heracles pressed his nose to the top of his black hair or behind his ear or to the soft curve of his neck? Was that why he enjoyed listening, and feeling, Heracles inhale deeply every time he did those things? As if smelling some delicious cuisine and imprinting it to memory… 

Diligence blushed, imagining what it would be like to… _ be with _ the other man. He had only seen glimpses of Heracles' body --although the being of darkness wasn't shy, Diligence certainly was --and it was perfect, seemingly chiseled out of stone or marble, like the statues Heracles loved so much. Diligence would absolutely love to be dominated by the being of darkness, to have Heracles' strong arms around his slender, small body, his hands and nails gripping and clawing Heracles' beautiful, tan skin, to have that long, thick, monster of a cock ramming into him over and over until he couldn't walk, until he couldn't think, until all that Diligence could do was lay in Heracles' embrace and be adored, loved and taken care of.

_ Heavenly… simply divine… _ He made a noise of discomfort as he spread his thighs and took notice of the erection between his legs. It was a bit longer than average at six and a half inches --while hard --and he, hesitantly and with much embarrassment, took his erection in his hand with a relieved sigh. Slowly, his hand moved and, as his movements progressed, his breathing became more and more labored until he was panting, letting loose small gasps and whines; Diligence's imagination began to spiral and he screwed his eyes shut, imagining all that Heracles could do to him, if only Diligence would give in.

* * *

Heracles landed in front of what he called his home with nothing but the quiet sound of his feet making contact with the grass. He ran a hand through his messy, wind blown, brunette hair and entered the house, the door opening and closing on its own. He didn't bother finding Diligence in order to greet him, the moon was already high in the sky and all of the many, glorious stars were out; the being of light would already be on his side of the house, which was traditional Japanese in design, tucked safely into his bed and sound asleep. An absent minded smile crossed Heracles' face as he imagined that cute, peaceful look Diligence had when asleep --Heracles only saw it when he found Diligence napping, a rarity, but found it breathtakingly gorgeous and cute all the same. The personification of sloth approached his bedroom, the door open and closing on its own. The lock, too, slid shut on its own, sensing that Heracles was tired and would not like to be disturbed until late in the afternoon the following day. The thick, velvet curtains, that separated his open veranda from the inside of his bedroom, parted, allowing the moonlight to flood the room and the gentle breeze to come in. Once the room was illuminated, although only slightly, the sight that was revealed to Heracles made his breath catch, his eyes widen and for him to stop dead in his tracks.

The bed was shaped like a normal bed, only bigger, with grape vines wrapped around the legs and the banisters, the mattress was softer than any in the mortal realm, and was soft enough for Heracles to sink into; the bed was covered by red silk sheets, a white down comforter neatly folded at the end of the bed. Perched on that bed, however, was Diligence in a white yukata with a pink cherry blossom print at the bottom, the solid flowers down where the yukata ended at his calves and the soft, delicate, pink petals of the flower breaking off in an unseen breeze and floating up to Diligence's right hip. The yukata was open enough to reveal Diligence's collar bone, part of his shoulders and a good portion of his chest, and Diligence was resting on his side comfortably, his right arm beneath his head and his left arm resting against his side, his fingertips tapping against the side of his thigh and hip. Despite the position, Diligence was not asleep, his eyes wide open and, once Sloth entered the room, he smiled.

"Good evening...Heracles-san."

"I --Diligence --what--?"

"Shhh," he hushed, sitting up so he was holding his body up on all fours, looking straight at the being of darkness, "this is not the time for talking."

"I--?"

"You said you wanted to make love to me for all eternity," Diligence said, crawling to the edge of Heracles' bed and straightening himself up so he was on his knees, "was that not a promise? Or were you lying to me?"

"No… never… I would never lie to you… never..." he said, absentmindedly, his eyes open wider than Diligence had ever seen them, and taking a step closer to the bed. To Diligence.

"Then make love to me, Heracles."

The man groaned, his name on Diligence's lips, in his voice, when Diligence was dressed like _ that… _it just made Heracles unbelievably hard. "Diligence..." the tanned man said, cupping his love's cheek.

Licking his bottom lip, the angel placed his hand over the one Heracles had on his face, blushing a deep shade of pink. "Kiku," Diligence whispered, lowering his eyelids shyly and nuzzling into the palm of Heracles' hand, "call me Kiku. That's the human name I chose."

Once again, the Grecian groaned, because that was as good as any love confession. "Kiku," Heracles whispered, his thumb rubbing circles on Kiku's cheekbones while his free hand wrapped around the being of light's waist; leaning close, Heracles let their lips hover over each other, their breaths mingling, "Kiku… Kiku..."

_ "Kiss me." _

Heracles felt his cock starting to stir, his blood redirecting to his crotch.

"Make me yours."

Heracles snapped, no longer being able to maintain his control, even if that was little. He surged forward, shoving their lips together hungrily. Dili --no, _ Kiku _ \--Kiku's lips were soft and plump, his actual flesh tasting sweet. The demon pressed his lips to Kiku's over and over again, committing their spine tingling feel to memory, so he could relive it over and over again. Surprisingly, it was the angel that slid out his tongue, caressing Heracles' lip and coaxing his tongue out to play. When Heracles slid his own appendage into Kiku's hot cavern, he growled, because the taste of inside the angel's mouth was sweeter than his lips. His tongue was small but lithe and Heracles licked his inner cheeks, slurping up his taste of strawberries, rice, grapes and sake. Kiku began to reciprocate, sliding his tongue against Heracles' and digging his fingernails into the demon's shoulders. _ Oh, _ and Heracles just got harder, thinking about how Kiku could end up clawing his back to ribbons as if he were an angry cat.

_ "Hera," _ Kiku purred against his lips, and the taller man just loved the nickname, as he took Heracles' hand, which was resting on the small of his back, and placed it on his lavender colored obi, "Take it off. Undress me."

"Kiku..." Heracles mumbled, pressing his lips along the angel's jaw and down his neck, stopping to bite, lick and suck at the smooth skin. "Kiku" -bite -"Kiku" -suck -"Kiku" -lick-"Kiku" -kiss -"Kiku." As he ravished his neck, Heracles untied the obi, throwing it to the side when he was finished, and pushed the yukata down Kiku's slender shoulders to his elbows. It was just as Heracles thought: Kiku's body was even more glorious when he was naked. He could see the angel's delicately constructed arms and slender shoulders, his small waist and slightly feminine hips, his flat stomach, pink nipples and the coarse, black hair around his erection. "Beautiful," he praised, leaning forward to kiss and lick at his nipples, feeling Kiku arch against him and whine, turning more vocal than he'd been when it was just kissing. When Heracles grabbed the being of light's erection, pumping and rubbing it languidly, Kiku gasped, crying out in unexpected pleasure, and the stronger man repeated, "Beautiful."

With shaking hands, Kiku passed his new lover a glass vial of oil, laying himself back on the bed, his yukata hanging off his elbows; shyly, Kiku placed his dainty hands on his slender thighs, spreading them to allow his demon a look at the untainted, unviolated parts of himself. "Take me."

It was almost pitiful how much Heracles' hands shook with excitement as he hurried to take off his clothes and open the glass vial, coating three fingers in the oil. Kiku stared at the big cock between the man's thighs --wondering how that would fit inside his rather slim and slender body --as Heracles positioned himself between Kiku's legs. He eased one finger in, at first, and Kiku sighed, stretching himself out like a cat with his arms above his head and his spine arched. "...Have you done this before? To yourself?" Heracles asked. He knew this was never painless at first, no one reacted like Kiku did when they were brand new to this sort of pleasure --because he represented sloth, he was around couples frequently, luring them to stay in bed all day for cuddling and, shockingly, lazy fucking --and Heracles knew no one else had been inside Kiku, the smell of innocence --like fresh cotton --rolled off of Kiku daily, in heavy waves.

The pretty blush on the angel's face was all the answer he needed. "H-Hera, I--" Kiku's voice broke, a high pitched whine and sob wrenched from his throat when another finger was added --Heracles' fingers were thicker than Kiku's, so two was really quite a stretch and a bit painful --and brushed against his prostate. "H-Her _ \--ngh! _\--Heracles! Please, touch me there again?"

Kiku sounded so meek and vulnerable, it made the demon's cock twitch in want. He made the mature decision in fighting his instincts even though he wanted to shove his dick in Kiku's tightness, and decided to finish preparing the being of light. Quickly, Heracles put in a third finger, stretching Kiku in an anxious, excited flurry. If Kiku felt any discomfort or unwanted pain, he didn't voice it, continuing to moan, his head tilted back and his chest rising and falling, a perfect image of debauchery; he began to writhe, jerking and jutting his hips up and down and trying to get those fingers in deeper, to touch all his hidden places. "I think you're ready..." Heracles said, stopping his scissoring and stroking, pulling out wet fingers and using them to coat his erection; he grasped his hard member and guided it to Kiku's entrance, gently pushing in.

The smaller man made a high pitched sound of pain as Heracles pushed into his tight body. It was uncomfortable and burned, Kiku seeking purchase on Heracles' arms, his nails causing blood to bloom in the scratch marks. "A-Ahh… _ ng-ngh _ .. .H-Her _ \--hah!" _

The personification of sloth didn't stop until he was all the way in, panting and gritting his teeth at the satisfying tightness. "F-Forgive me… I know it… i-it hurts… my love..."

"Hera-kun..." he whimpered, tears leaking down his face for a moment at the pain. Once it had dulled, Kiku lifted his hands to cup Heracles' twitching face. "You… can move now."

And move Heracles did. Even though he was Sloth, he moved like a beast --an athlete --and never stopped moving, his muscles shifting beneath beautiful tan skin that was starting to gleam with sweat. He moved and thrusted his hips, deep, hard thrusts that made Kiku squeeze around him and let out loud, harsh cries of want, desire, pleasure. When Heracles hit his angelic lover's prostate, the latter arched his body, jerking and writhing as he screamed, throwing his head back and forgetting whatever little modesty he had left, because he loved it. Kiku loved how hard the demon was thrusting into his body, loved how his insides felt bruised, how he didn't have to do anything, just bask in the pleasure and let his mouth hang open, lips wet with drool. All Kiku did was hang on, his heels digging into the small of Heracles' back, his nails clawing into his beautiful shoulders. Heracles pressed his big hands against Kiku's slip hips and delicate hip bones, holding him down to the soft mattress to be ravished, his lips tasting the other male's skin with strokes of his tongue, his lips never leaving Kiku's skin for more than a minute, making sure to leave his nipples red and raw, his neck and torso littered with love bites. "Do you like this? Do you like how hard I fuck you?" Heracles growled low in his throat and Kiku's hard, red cock twitched.

"I-I'm going to _ \--oh, _ Hera, I-I need it~!"

"Cum for me. _ Do it.” _

_ "Heracles!" _ he shouted with a sob, his entire body quaking like an earthquake as Heracles wrapped a hand around the being of light's member and Kiku came. He blacked out but, when he felt Sloth cumming inside him, he shivered in pleasure, arching closer to his demon.

It felt like they were floating, seeing stars, going further than Heaven and descending deeper than Hell, their bodies felt like they were being weaved together by cloth and cotton and string, like one of those dolls that humans liked to give their daughters and take away from their sons. When they came down, grounded again and gasping pityingly for breath, Heracles realized he had collapsed on top of his angel, who was panting and wheezing with a dazed expression on his face. "S-Sorry..." he said, breathing heavily as he began to pull out. A hand on his lower back stopped him.

"N-No… don't… I… I… you stay… in..."

He couldn't help the thrill of joy that ran down his spine and he smiled gently at the angel. "Yes, of course," Heracles said to his blushing lover, rolling so that Kiku was laying on Heracles' chest, the other’s softening member still inside him, their white stained bodies pressed together. He ran a hand soothingly down Kiku's back, kissing his forehead and cheeks in a manner meant to sooth and express his devotion. "Kiku, I love you."

Kiku swirled his index finger in the chest hair that littered Heracles' chest. It was a pleasant thing, feeling it on his own smooth skin and his tender chest. Even Heracles' leg hair felt pleasant. "I know," he said, shivering because, even after what had just happened, he still felt a thrill of longing when Heracles said his human name, his secret name, "...H-Hera-kun, I love you too..."

"I know," the demon hummed, holding Kiku in a firm embrace, "Go to sleep now, **my darling.** You are tired."

And, despite Kiku doing nothing but let himself be pounded into the mattress, Heracles was right. He was tired, terribly so, and sore, knowing in the back of his mind he wouldn't be able to move tomorrow and not minding. Kiku hummed, nuzzling into Heracles' chest, like a cat, and promptly falling asleep.

Unlike Kiku, Heracles felt no such exhaustion. He only feels a deep seeded satisfaction and the thrum of excited energy surging through his veins. He wants to move, do something, but he is quite content with just holding Kiku and watching the smaller male sleep. He felt a depression in the mattress and he looks to his left, seeing the kitten he had given Kiku when they had first met. It had grown to half the size of a grown house cat and was staring at them calmly.

_ "Meow." _

Heracles smiled, using his left hand to scratch beneath Tama's chin, this delighted the cat to no end and it began to purr and lick Heracles' fingers, slowly blinking --a cat's "I love you" gesture. "I gave you to Kiku because I loved him, even back then," Heracles said quietly, "You were made from love."

"Meow," Tama said again, curling up in a ball by the entwined forms of his creator --Heracles --and his master --Kiku --and falling asleep.

Silently, the night went on with Heracles awake and listening to the soft noises Kiku made during his slumber. It wasn't until the sun was rising, turning the night sky pale blue and orange, that the demon fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
